


Hell for Leather

by feverbeats



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, this thing is brand new, isn't it? How many of your dad's cars have you crashed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell for Leather

"I always kinda feel like your dad's gonna shoot me in the face if I talk to you."

Reno is lounging against the side of Rufus's white car with his arms crossed and his shirt untucked.

"Well," Rufus says carefully, "That's probably because he says that all the time."

"That's pretty rough." Reno pushes himself off the car, getting handprints on it. "Going for a drive?"

Rufus hesitates. He's gotten the don't-talk-to-the-Turks lecture since he was about twelve, and six years on, he hasn't completely shaken it. At least he generally makes the concession to avoid idle conversation when he interacts with them. His father should have been more specific.

"Don't touch my car," he snaps. Reno's legs are ridiculously long and skinny, something which is supposed to only be attractive on girls, Rufus hears. Then again, as far as he can tell, he's not supposed to be attracted to anyone.

Reno grins with his teeth and bends over the hood of the car, rubbing his hands all over it. "You mean like this?"

Rufus swallows, furious with himself. Not  _again_. He's got places to be, a corporate ladder to climb, and no time to fuck daddy's employees.

"Reno. Get off my car."

"Get off on your car?" Before Rufus can groan, Reno says, "Wow, this thing is brand new, isn't it? How many of your dad's cars have you crashed?"

Rufus bristles and strides over to the side of the car. If his legs were as long as Reno's, his stride would be more impressive. "Two, but neither one was my fault, actually. I'm a very careful driver."

Reno snorts and bends further over the hood. "That's bad for your image, yo. Don't tell me that. You're supposed to be a bad boy."

"I'm  _supposed_  to be the next president," Rufus says evenly. All he wants to do is grab Reno's shirt and—and tuck it in.

Reno straightens and winks at Rufus. "Whatever you say, kiddo." He peers inside the car. "Hey, nice seats! Those leather?"

Rufus moves as quickly as he can while still being careful, grabs Reno by the collar, and hauls him around against the car. "Don't. Touch. My car."

Reno grins, seemingly unperturbed. "You're fierce, I'll give you that. Would it make you more comfy if I called you sir? Or is that not your bag?"

This dance is old by now, or it feels old (months), but Rufus is already annoyed by it. Why can't he just have what he wants without playing games? Of course, if Reno is what he wants, he suspects games are never going to be off the table.

"Shut up," he snaps. He moves to tear Reno's shirt off, but he hesitates.

"What?" Reno asks, squirming a little between Rufus and the car.

"This is Shinra property. I'm not going to destroy it. Do you know how much we spend on the Turks' wardrobe?"

Reno sighs loudly. "Yeah, just 'cause Rude goes through sunglasses so fast and Tseng wants everything tailored. Least you know I'm easy." He grins crookedly.

Rufus always suspects Reno of being somehow more complicated then he appears, but the longer he knows Reno, the more he wonders if that's true. Maybe Reno's just messed up and annoying and as shallow as Rufus.

"You gonna fuck me, or what?" Reno asks. "More importantly, you gonna fuck me over the hood of your car?"

Rufus isn't allowed to do things like brutally ravish his father's underlings on ShinRa properly. But this is his car.

"Probably," he says.


End file.
